hercules_and_the_modern_girlfandomcom-20200213-history
Nattie Camden
Natalie is one of major charcters, created by Starswim. She was inspired by Megara, Amy Lee, Nikki Reed, Victoria Justice, and Elizabeth Gilles. In the story, Natalie gets transported to Ancient Greece. The only person who knows about Natalie is Hades. So he offers her a trip back to her deminsion and a place to stay; in return, she must help him take over Olympus. At the end of season 2, Cassandra figured out who she is and agreed to keep her secret. Unlike most heriones, she's a wild card. You don't know what she's going to, when Hades is planning to kill Hercules and take over Olympus. She helps Hades some, but also help Hercules foil Hades's plans. Natalie will be willling to do anything to get home, and that includes helping a villain. She's cruel, but not that cruel. She does care about her friends, but not as a noble as some princesses and heriones from the story. At the end of Season 3, Nattie quit working for Hades and broke up with Hercules, just so she could figure out what she wanted. Did she want to go back to her century, or stay in Ancient Greece? Who will she side: Hercules or Hades? Physical Appearance Natalie's looks were inspired by Megara on the first season of HatMG. ''But the difference between them was that Natalie has darker hair than Meg's; Meg has violet eyes instead of brown. In season one, Natalie always wear dark red lipstick, but in season 2, she changes her lip color to dark pink. For her outfit in Athens, Nattie wears a purple and black dress, the one Hades provided her in Chapter 3 (Meet the Characters). For hair in season 1, she always curls her hair, and put it up on a ponytail like Megara's. But in season 2, she straightens it, but always but on a ponytail or a bun.Her makeup is purple eyeshadow with winged eyeliner, masscare, and a darker shade of lipstick. Her outfit is a violet toga with a dark purple sash above her stomach, and a long sash around her waist. Season 3, she curled her hair again and got rid of the light brown streaks. She wears a light purple toga with a blue sash over her stomach and around her waist. For her modern look, she wears a purple stripe top with a black tank top underneath, blue jeans with a black sash around her waist, and black boots. Also in Season 3, Nattie has an alter ego. In the pool party episode, she became known as 'Zoe Wolfe' so the gods wouldn't recognized her. Mentioned that in Season 4, Nattie will change her look again, and it'll involve her least favorite color. Personality Natalie is rude, sarcastic, and manipulative; but she's caring and loyal to her allies. She finds a way to help Hercules, without him knowing that she works for Hades; but also keep her alliance with Hades. She likes dancing (When no one is around), singing (when no one is around), writing, drawing, video games, and Hades' guard dog, Cerberus (Cerby). Cerberus might be Hades' dog, but Nattie felt like it was her dog; because she always feeds, trains, and plays with him. Relationships with Allies and Enemies Icarus is one of the characters, she first met in school. He's wacky, but a good allie. Hades is the first person, who knew about Natalie's life. He made her an offer to help her go home, in return she has to help him take over Olympus. He is Nattie's frenemy. They always have moments when they hate each other, but always trust each other.. a little bit. Nattie has an attraction to him, and kissed Hades, while dating Hercules. Hercules is one of Natalie's close allies and former boyfriend. He doesn't know anything about Natalie's past and secrets. She may not tell him anything, but he will always be there to protect her from harm. Cassandra is one of Nattie's closest friends, who can see the future. In the season 2 finale, Cassandra confronted Nattie about working for Hades and knew that she was from the another deminsion. She's another character to know about Nattie's secrets. Pain and Panic are the first characters, Natalie meets when she arrives in Ancient Greece. They may not be her close friend; but they have her back, and she has their's. At the end of Dream Date episode, they saved her life, and proved to her that they never hate her, and didn't want anything bad happened to her. Phil at first had a crush on her, by her looks and manipulation. Unfortunately at the end, when Natalie didn't give him a kiss good-bye; he says that she's trouble. Zeus at first doesn't like Natalie, because he thinks she's a trouble maker. Natalie doesn't like him either, because of what she read about him in Greek Mythology. He reminds her of her dad and his affair. But in Visit from Zeus episode, she got to know and he is not all that bad, except his jokes. However, he doesn't know about Nattie's secrets and also didn't that Zoe Wolfe was Nattie in disguise. Aphrodite, Goddess of Love, meets Nattie in the ''Dream Date episode. She's mad at Nattie for not going to her dance, so Aphrodite pays her a visit. What she didn't expect was seeing Natalie living in the Underworld. Nattie told her not to tell, but at the end Aphrodite agrees saying, "I may not like you working for Hades, but it's not my place to tell anyone especially Herc. So... I'll keep your secret, if you don't hurt Hercules." Galatea is created by Hercules, who wanted to use her to make Natalie jealous, in the ''Dream Date ''episode. It may didn't work on Nattie, but it did work on Galatea. She threatens Natalie's life if she doesn't stay away from Hercuels. Natalie didn't stay away, she and Cassandra rescue Hercules from Galatea. Nearly at the end of the episode, Galatea attempts to kill Natalie, but was rescued by the imps. At the dance, Galatea pushes Natalie in a fire pit, but she's rescued by Hades. Jasmine meets Nattie in a crazy misunderstanding. They got into a girl fight, when they were insulting each other's man. At the end, they became close and had an understanding. Hecate was Natalie's temporary boss. Hecate wants Natalie to help take over the Underworld, and Natalie agrees, only because she wants to find out what Hecate is really up to and how to stop her plans. At the end, Natalie pours water on Hecate, quits working for her, and beats her up (Letting Hades do the rest of Hecate's torture). Medusa is Natalie's close friend and ex-coworker. Natalie at first, didn't like her, but at the end she was Medusa's true friend, besides Hercules. She is one of the characters, who knows Nattie is from a different demision. Minotaur is a bull beast, who takes a liking to Natalie. He always refers to her as Belle from Beauty and the Beast. The only different from the fairy tale is that on the inside of the beast, there was no prince charming; and Natalie isn't the sweet, kind girl from the story. Megara ran into Nattie in the big games episode as a subsitute cheerleader for Prometheus Academy. She was really rude to Nattie, and never saw her again afterwards. The second time, she saw Nattie (Zoe) was the Amphora episode. She paid a centaur to break into Hades' place to steal an amphora filled with Lethe water. To make sure, he didn't try anything funny, she seduced Hercules to help her. Because of that, Nattie offically hates her. Romantic interests Nattie isn't interested on anyone, but is always flirted with or hit on. It gets on her nerves, but sometimes uses her skills to her advantage. However the fans of HatMG want either Hercules or Hades to be with Nattie. Team Natcules Team Hattie Category:Natalie Category:Heroines Category:Villains Category:Characters